An embodiment relates generally to remote vehicle diagnostics and prognostics.
Vehicles include monitoring systems which utilize sensor data and operating parameter data for determining whether a component or system is operating properly. Some controllers within the vehicle include diagnostic which analyze the sensed data and determine the health of a system. Examples of such systems may include battery monitoring systems which may determine the state-of-health of a battery or fuel delivery systems. In such cases, the vehicle must maintain all sensed data in memory for analyzing and determining the state-of-health of the system particularly if history data is utilized. In such cases, this requires that a sufficient amount of memory and sufficient processing power is used to process the data.
Off-board diagnostic and prognostic systems are utilized to remotely diagnose and predict faults occurring in vehicles. The advantages of off-board diagnostic systems are that these systems are not typically limited by storage space and can accommodate cooling systems for ventilation where high speed processors are utilized. The disadvantage of such systems is that there is a constant transmission of large amounts of data between the vehicle and the off-board diagnostic system where much of the data may not be utilized. Such a data dump creates inefficiencies and slows down the system.